Be Mine
by Babyxo
Summary: Based off of "Here Comes Your Man". Emma is with Peter, but sparks flutter between Jay and Emma, and Sean needs Emma more than anything. Pemma/Jemma and some Semma. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

JPOV (Jay)

I wonder if she ever thinks of me anymore. That's right, Emma Nelson. I gave her a social disease, but I didn't mean to, well it's hard to explain. She was in pain and I was her bad influence. I shouldn't have used her but how could I say no? She and her innocence drove me insane with infatuation. I could have dumped Alex and she and I could be together, right now. I could have kept her away from Peter but here I am watching as her and poin dexter step out of his daddy's tricked out boy toy car. She's even more glorious then I remember, she filled out into a woman. Her legs are tanned and long, it could drive any man insane, her dress is short but not to revealing it gives away just enough to say she isn't easy, her blonde hair glows more as she walks daintily through the ray of sun. Good god I missed out on possibly the best girl that ever came to me, she came to me! I didn't come to her and she wanted me. Maybe it was just a fling, maybe I meant nothing but a stupid green bracelet or maybe she feels the same way about me as I do right now. Every time I see her I feel like a softy, she has that effect on me. I wonder what she thinks about me, am I scum to her? A bottom feeder? Or am I the one who helped her in a weird twisted way? The one that made her realize she's making a mistake? I was lost in thought until she came up to us. My she's pretty. Kay snap out of it.

"Sean…Jay" Her eye's stung into mine, like she knew what I was thinking. Sean walked away to that boyfriend of hers, to help with his car. Emma leaned against my orange civic and glanced over to me with her big brown eyes that could melt anyone, and I glanced at her.

"So…" I began "You and poin dexter huh?" I smirked and sighed quietly. I don't know why but it's hard to even think like a jerk when I'm around her.

"It's Peter, Jay" She smiled lightly and looked to where Peter was standing with Sean. Was she looking at Sean, Peter or the ground? She shook her head at whatever she was thinking. I bit my lower lip slightly and looked at her.

"Is this really the place to knit?" I ask her, she knits like an old lady. Ah there's the jerk like comments.

"Keeps my mind busy, so I don't think about stress…" Her voice lingered.

"What kind of stress have you, Miss green peace been under?" I leaned against the car's hood and looked up at her as she looked down at me and turned her body towards me and shifted some of her weight onto the hood of the car and part of the windshield.

"Ah body issues" Body issues?! Hello she's like, the best looking girl here, what kind of body issues could she have?

"You mean uh…" I hinted to her, I hope she gets it or else this could be really awkward.

"You can say it Jay, anorexia" She shot back and chuckled.

"Wait did I cause that? You know with the whole gonorrhea hook up thing we had? Like were you mad or something---"I said frazzled.

"No Jay, it was just a few months ago and that was…like last year" She chuckled and shook her head.

"Oh…Am I off the hook for that?" I said looking down.

"As long as you haven't told anyone about it, then yes, you are" She looked down and I could feel her eyes on me.

"I promise I haven't" I held out my pinky and she giggled and we pinky promised on that. I could feel the electricity go through my finger tips and to my veins, forcing me to smile.

"You know you've always had the best smile" She glanced away for a second then went back to looking down at me.

"Why, is that a compliment Emma?" I exhaled a small laugh.

"Why, yes it is Jay"

"Then, thank you" Our glance was held for a long time, and our faces inched closer to each other. She closed her eyes lightly and then, the poin dexter ruined everything.

"Emma!" He hollered. "Come here Sean wants to show you and Jay something!" Peter ran off and Emma and I were left just staring at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Uh…So let's go see what Sean has to show us" I adjusted my hat and waited for her to get the cue to get up and follow. We walked joined at the hip. I so badly wanted to tell her how I feel, and how much I needed her back. I just don't understand how I was such an ass back then.

"Hey Emma!" Sean said all cheekily. Great now he's trying to steal the girl I'm trying to steal away from dang poin dexter!

"Sean" She said meekly. She doesn't seem that interested, which is good meaning I get a head start on Emma. Ok, I'm not trying to get into her pants, well yeah that would be nice and all but I have to remember, positive friendly guy who has learned from his mistakes.

"I hear Ellie's back in town Sean…I'm sure she'd love to see you" She said lowly.

"Yeah, I'm sure she would, but you and I should catch up, you know?" He asked.

"Are you asking my girlfriend on a date Sean?" Peter asked as he swung an arm around Emma's shoulders. She moved stiffly closer to him and her eyes went from mine to Sean's to mine again and looked up at Peter.

"Aw Peter, don't worry these two have nothing on you" She smiled up at him, it was sarcastic the way she said it, and I smirked then scoffed and gave one of those 'she doesn't mean it' looks to myself.

"Jay" Emma mumbled low enough and I quickly composed myself into an orderly stance, like a soldier. Emma chuckled lowly making Peter and Sean look at her like she was on crack. She flashed her eyes up.

"What?" She asked seriously.

"Uh…You were laughing" Peter said slowly.

"Nothing just a thought Peter" She said softly and turned her back to find Manny, in which Peter followed like a whipped man.

"Jay I have to get her back from that nark" Sean said.

"What if she doesn't want you man? She seems happy and she just went through hell" I spoke defensively. I can't let her slip through my fingers once again.

"Pfft I'm her first love and how would you know anything about her Jay? Last time I checked you and her have nothing" Sean took a protective stance as he ran his mouth at me.

"Your right, we do have nothing" I smirked and walked off to find Emma and tell Peter that Sean needs his help, which he doesn't but it's just to lure him away from Emma.

"Hey Peter, Sean needs some help he wants to show you something" I shouted a few feet away from Emma and him, they were leaning on Alex's car with Manny and Alex sitting on the roof. I took Peter's place and Emma put her weight on me. If I didn't know better, I say her and I are off to a good start.

"Trying to lure Peter away Jay?" She grinned.

"Yes because I want you all to myself" I grabbed her into a hug and lifted her over my shoulder. Something I used to do when I was in high school, when I was with Alex. She squealed like a school girl but I let her down fast before everyone saw her behind. Her phone went off loudly and she jumped but stumbled a little into my direction and I steadied her.

"Another boyfriend?" I asked as I looked over her shoulder to see who it was. It was her mom saying she needs to get home. Damn it, I should try to get her number.

"Nope it's just mom" She said all casual.

"Ah mommy dearest" She chuckled under her breath at my comment.

"So I guess this is bye Jay" She breathed lightly and pulled me into one of those odd walking backwards hugs, it was a very long hug to and it could have been longer until lover boy and poin dexter interrupted.

"Ahem" Peter announced looking more than irritated.

"I'm not done" I spoke to him in the same tone and squeezed Emma once more before letting her go back into the arms of sir dork a lot.

Emma, Peter and Manny all climbed into the rag top. Emma glanced back and waved to Sean and me, or at least what I hope was just me. I didn't even get her number.

"Listen Jay, don't lay your moves on Emma, you aren't her type got it?" Sean threatened as he poked a finger at me.

"And you are lover boy? Please you left her on her own after the shooting, she was messed up after that, don't say I didn't notice" I argued to him.

"You're a criminal so what makes you think you're her type?"

"Am not, you're a cry baby living on my couch, and if you want to stay, shut your mouth"

"Well fine I'll crash somewhere else" He huffed out of the parking lot in an angry matter. I shrugged my shoulders; no one else would take him.

EPOV (Emma)

Today was different; I didn't expect to have these feelings for Jay. Okay he gave me a social disease but it's in the past. He did seem…caring today in a weird twisted Jay way. I couldn't understand it but there's sparks. Or maybe I'm just trying to screw my life up again, go down the path with Jay, get a social disease, or whatever else maybe I'll get pregnant this time even! Whoop-ee. It's just so confusing, when I'm around him, I can't help it but to be happy and willing and cheerful, but when I'm alone and thinking to myself I think the worst of him, and it's just frustrating. We pulled up to the front of my house and Peter kissed me gently, Manny made a gagging sound and that was my cue to get out.

"Bye Peter, see you later" I walked straight out and headed towards the door. Manny immediately dragged me downstairs.

"You and Jay? Em are you serious?"

"No, not me and Jay, ugh it's just that I'm…attracted to him, its…weird" I confessed as we talked in the darkness.

"He's bad news Emma, and you're just going to go down another bad road, that I can't let you go down" Manny explained "Besides if you want a bad boy…Sean has been so good to you"

"Manny! He left me alone and broken, it's his fault I fell into Jay's arms! I'm not going to go back to him I could care less about stupid Sean Cameron!" I exaggerated. I flipped the light on and to see the horrified expression of Sean Cameron. I felt hurt and anger. Hurt because I just told Manny I hated his guts right in front of him. Anger because he had no right to be here!

"So that's how you feel Em…You let me down" He growled sadly.

"Sean please! I'm so sorry" I grabbed him by the shoulders

**AN://So this story will only be 5 chapters…So review subscribe ectt! I'll be writing more Jemma stories as I have a few in mind…And I'll be trying super duper hard to finish all of them! **


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you even doing here?" I had to find a way to distract him.

"Jay kicked me out for some reasons and you're all I have left now Em" He pleaded

"I'm sure Jay will let you come back, where's your phone I'll call him" I answered all too fast. Instead of waiting for Sean to give me his phone I whipped out mine and quickly called Jay. I couldn't have my parents seeing Sean in my basement. Manny paced but sat down next to Sean and talked to him soothingly. After a few rings Jay picked up.

"Ello?" He spoke

"Jay its Emma uhh explain to me why Sean's in my basement asking for a place to crash?"

"Oh because I called him a cry baby and he stormed off" Jay explained.

"Oh so do you want to pick him up…He seems err off?" I hinted to him. Off meaning I don't think he'll get out of my basement without force.

"You want me to come down there and pick him up?"

"That would be lovely Jay" I said thankfully.

"Kay" He yawned and hung up.

I walked over to where Sean and Manny were, Sean was crying a little.

"Em he wants to talk…to you alone" Manny backed off to go upstairs, leaving me alone with Sean. I felt guilty being so rash and calling Jay up so fast, but I can't be hurt again, never again.

"Sean…Why me?" I spoke quietly, Sean had a temper and sometimes it wasn't easy to calm down.

"Because Emma can't you see? I came back for you, and for school, but when the idea of coming down here for school I thought of you, you know me so well, and you're always there for me"

"Sean…You left me, we haven't been a couple for years…Nor friends for that matter"

"I want to make things right between us…I can't let you go, not ever again" He pleaded I was going to say that that's sweet and we can be friends but it was interrupted by a hasty kiss.

"Sean get off of me!" I stood up swiftly and stared at him.

"I thought you wanted me to"

"Sean…You're great I just can't be with you, I have an amazing boyfriend, and you know Peter? I want to be friends with you if you want to be friends with me and I want you and Peter to be friends, just please I'm not ready to be yours again" Whoops wrong words I meant, I'm not ready to be anyone else's.

"So I have a chance?" He asked a little bit too hopeful.

"Sure Sean…" As I said that, Jay himself climbed through my basement window. I gasped at the sound loudly and jumped back, hitting a lamp making an even bigger sound.

"Gosh Em, I thought we were being sneaky" Jay glanced over at Sean.

"Emma what's he doing here?" Sean asked angrily.

"He's taking you home Sean…You have to go" I tried to say with as much hope and concern as possible but I'm not sure if I succeeded. Sean was going to put an argument, I could tell but Snake and mom creaked the door open slowly.

"Hide!" I demanded. Jay hid under my sheets in a small ball and Sean escaped out the window.

"Hey mom, Snake" I said restlessly.

"You seem uppity Em, were just checking in on you" They walked over to where Jay was hiding under my sheets, examining the lump. I quickly jumped on the lump, aka Jay to keep them from touching it.

"This is laundry mom uh I can't have Snake seeing it's…my panties and bra" I said more calm.

"Oh ew!" Snake covered his eyes and left, making my mom follow him. I waited till the door clicked shut. Jay lifted the comforter up, and rolled around.

"Smooth" He chuckled

"Shush, you are my panties and bra" I grinned

"I guess so" Jay rolled over onto his back and I leaned onto him, I put my left arm on his chest and my right arm held me up, I was right above him and it was silent. I leaned down and kissed him on the lips and he kissed me back. I quickly pulled back when I heard Sean getting through the window.

"Jay, don't tell" I whispered.

"I won't"

"So you guys got caught?" Sean said all too casually.

"Nah Jay hid in a good spot"

"Mmkay so I'll see you to…around?"

"Yeah uh Peter's coming by the street races to…get another part installed" Sean replied.

"Oh…Okay…See you to around" I hugged them both and brushed my lips on Jay's collarbone. I shooed them both out of my window and called Manny downstairs.

"So?" She said, of course she would want to know everything that happened.

"Sean wants to get together again, he thinks there's hope"

"Well there should be Em! You and him are like…peanut butter and jelly, so sweet and innocent and taste good together." I rolled my eyes at that statement

"I don't think so…Anyways you know when my parents came down?" Manny nodded eagerly.

"Sean went out the basement window and Jay hid under my bed covers…I ended up jumping on him and when my parents left I sort of…kissed him"

"You what?! Emma! Are you crazy? How could you? What good is he?!" She screeched loudly.

"Girls is everything okay?" Spike called from the top of the stairs.

"Dandy!" Manny shouted back in a not so sweet voice. We waited till the door closed again to start talking.

"Em! Talk!"

"Okay…I really like him, a lot, and I'm not sure how he feels about me."

"Well I'll tell you the facts. He is scum; Peter has been through everything with you, and Sean and his biceps!"

"Biceps? I don't care Manny. Sean's the one that…I could be friends with, maybe girl's best friend or something but Jay's…you don't even know what he's like personally"

"Your right I don't but he's a drop out, what will your parents think Em? They know he gave you gonorrhea"

"Their forgiving" I stated fast.

"Oh! And what about Peter?"

"Peter…I feel terrible, I didn't know it would end like this" I said sadly. Peter was the one holding my hand as I recovered, making sure I wouldn't break and he kept me safe. Yes he is immature, not like Jay immature. What am I thinking? I can't leave Peter for Jay! Jay hasn't shown me he loves me.

"Well…That's that then I guess…Tomorrow, don't come near me."

"Manny!" I argued but she rolled over and was trying to fall asleep. I fell asleep fast, I had so much going on, Jay and Peter then there's Sean's feelings. The next morning came faster than I expected, Manny was still asleep, but since I'm not allowed to come near her I let her sleep as I took a shower. I wore my hair down as usual and I put on a purple simple halter top and white shorts and I shook Manny to wake up before heading upstairs. I peeked out the window to see if Peter was here yet but no sign of him. I had to make my mind off, break it off with Peter and go with Jay or continue a long relationship with Peter till the end of the year and forget about Jay. My thoughts were interrupted by the loud and obnoxious honking of Peter's car. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door.

"No Manny?" Peter said relived.

"Manny, does not want to come with us today" I said touchy. Today was the day Sean Cameron was to come back and to say I was nervous was an understatement. We parked the car right next Sean's, oh goody. I got out slowly, taking my time and watching to see if Sean was here. I can't be near him, I'm only going to screw up his life and mine if we got together.

"Yo! Check out my whip!" Peter acted all gangster as he stood up in his car, a group of guys passed and laughed their heads and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I mean my car!" Peter jumped out of his car and quickly ran to my side.

"I'm never going to make friends" He said sadly.

"Aw I'm sure you, Jay and Sean will be friends" I lied. I can't have the three of them in the same room together without major testosterone and possible fights, undoubtly Sean would beat everyone up, Jay would the one trying to stop it and Peter would get all the abuse. I rolled my eyes at the thought, Peter was innocent and cute, thus meaning I have to try and keep all three of them apart.

"So today you want to go to the races, we have to install parts and---"No he couldn't do that, it would be too awkward and I just couldn't deal.

"How about a quiet evening, with your girlfriend at The Dot with no car talk?" I suggested.

"Ugh but Sean really wants to get this done" Peter whined.

"I'm sure he does…But Peter we just don't spend enough time together"

"You don't want to go because Jay was all hands on with you, right?"

"No Peter, Jay has nothing to do with it. Dinner at the Dot?" I practically begged.

"Fine" He huffed and walked off to homeroom.

"Emma! Why didn't you wake me up?" Manny stormed up.

"I'm not allowed to talk to you" I turned around and walked to my homeroom. I was the first one there, so I Google searched random topics. The first belle ringed in a not so sing song way and most of the class walked in. I felt my heart sink to the put of my stomach when Sean walked in with Manny, not the fact they were together just the fact he is in my homeroom the stupid heart breaker. He sat all the way three rows across from me, in perfect eye view. I glanced up every now and again, thankfully not meeting those green eyes. Snake began some lecture on the new year and what were doing in homeroom, illegal street races, which he didn't know I was at thankfully, about how some students were there, then something about cheerleading tryouts, dance tryouts and then it was free time. I glanced up automatically when I felt someone's eyes burning their way through my face, I had to look up and see those eyes of Sean's, I quickly looked down and looked up my teachers online. Thankfully the bell rang; I practically jumped up to my next class with Manny. The day went by fast; I had classes with Peter, Manny and some of my other friends and no classes except for homeroom and P.E. with Sean. This shouldn't be too bad. I relaxed at the thought of the day has come to an end and walked blindly to Peters car where Peter and Manny sat on the hood. I glared at Manny and kissed Peter on the cheek.

"So…We'll drop Manny off at home and your stuff than go to dinner?" Peter asked plainly.

"Sure"

"So Emma have you told Peter about last night?" Manny snickered.

"Yeah Peter, Sean and Jay came into my room and we had a huge orgy, gosh I forgot to call you" I rolled my eyes and Peter laughed at my joke. Manny growled and slumped in the backseat.

We dropped Manny off at home and sped off to the dot. I walked in and Peter as always walked behind me. I ordered a small meal and Peter ordered a rather large meal.

"So what was Manny talking about?" Peter questioned.

"Oh nothing…"

"Please?"

"Okay so Sean sort of was in my basement last night asking for a place to crash, I called Jay to come and pick him up, not a big deal"

"Oh…anything else happen?" He seemed so oblivious.

"Nah nothing"

"So did you and Jay have a thing? Or you and Sean? They both seem so infatuated with you"

"Ah ok Sean and I were together in ninth grade and we haven't talked since just a few days ago"

"And Jay?"

"Uhh we were…friends, he was Sean's friend, and we really aren't that close he's just your everyday casual friend…jerk" And oh Peter he gave me a STD but pfft don't worry babe!

"So there's nothing going on between any of you?" He stated calmly.

"Nope nothing, you're my number one" I smiled sweetly. But what if Jay's my negative one? I raised my eye brows at my own statement and went back to eating.

"So are you sure…there's no car talk…because I really wanted to go up to the street races and…" He pleaded and looked at me like a sad puppy.

"Argh fine let's go to the races" I rolled my eyes and he jumped up excitedly to kiss my head and pay for the food. I checked my phone just for a second to see if anyone has called, turns out I had some texts, one from mom, one from Manny and one from…Jay? I quickly clicked on that one and read it.

"Em, where are you?" the text said. I quickly texted back and said "I'll be there in a second". Peter was waiting behind me and he practically ran to get in the car and I trotted behind him, watching my every step. My phone buzzed once again, another text from Jay which read "Bringing poin dexter?" I replied "It's Peter and yes I am" I stared over at Peter who was driving at top speeds down to the races. In a matter of minutes we abruptly halted in the circle of cars, I waited for Peter to go find Sean, so they could get to work and I could just happen to wander off to find Jay. Peter walked off like a small boy in a candy shop and I leaned on the hood of his car. I looked all over, but where was Jay? I checked my phone and no calls saying he left. I felt someone creeping up behind me, I couldn't tell who but I just let it go and then Jay grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me to him, I jumped at first but hugged him. He took me by the hand and walked to his car and we both sat on the hood.

"So Em" He began

"Jay" I replied

"About that kiss…" He started.

"I don't regret it Jay…I know it was spur of the moment and all but…I wanted to" I looked up at him.

"I was expecting to be lectured or something"

"So are you going to break up with Peter? Or am I going to be the other man and sneak around with you?" Jay said.

"Ahh Jay, you have to take me out on a proper date first…And I don't even know how you feel" I glanced around; it was just too easy to be myself around him.

"I'll tell about those feelings, when I take you out to dinner…say Friday night?" He suggested.

"Sure just pick me up at my house"

"Okay" We chattered it up about my first day, last night, this car, that car, Alex, Manny and Sean until we heard the unbelievable.

"Peter against Sean! At the starting line right now!" What the hell?! I stormed over to Sean and Peter.

"You are not racing! I can't let you"

"Chill Emma it's just a quick race around the block" Peter spoke.

"Sean?! How could you? He actually has goals, what if the cops come? I can't let him"

"He pissed me off! Sorry but deal with it Em" Sean and Peter both got into their cars and Jay and I stood behind the cars at the starting lines. My legs shook, I couldn't picture Peter getting hurt or in trouble. What will his mom think?

"I can't watch" I turned into Jay's chest but peaked through every now and again. Peter got a bad start but caught up fast and was winning. Sean was right behind him but Peter one. I exhaled and felt relieved. The cops sirens came around the corner and Jay grabbed my arm.

"He'll be ok Em just we got to go!" I ran with him to his car and we drove off as fast as possible. I remember Jay's car so much, same as it was, same loud music and same comfortable seats. We sped around back streets until we stopped at some place a few miles away in the parking lot of a park.

"Emma...I don't think we should be together…You care about Peter, I'm no good for you, your…the good girl and I'm the drop out who shouldn't even be with you in this car, nor breathing your air, it can't be…the street races? This isn't you, I see you living in the suburbs with two perfect kids and Peter…" He started but I shushed him with a kiss.

"Jay, you haven't even taken me on a date yet and you know there's something there"

"If your that sure about it then okay" And with that we kissed probably the best kiss I've ever had. Peter's kisses were soft, innocent and shy, than Sean's kisses were always feeling like he was holding back except for that time in the basement he practically bit me if I hadn't pulled back fast. Then there was Jay's kisses, so full of it, rough yet passionate and sweet. I had to stop kissing him because Peter called me.

"Hello?" I said all too innocently.

"Emma where are you?"

"Uhh with err Jay were driving home right now" I lied, we were actually making out at a park.

"Jay? Why Jay? Alex was there, why couldn't you go with her or someone else but Jay?"

"What's so bad about Jay? It's not like we actually like each other" Jay scoffed and I chuckled at the sound.

"Your right…I'll see you at your house and tell you what happened"

"Aright bye J—Peter" I corrected and coughed. He hung up.

"So…I'm going to tell him in a few days that we need to take a break…so technically I'm not cheating" I raised my eyebrows.

"Sounds good to me GP" He smirked and we drove him debating where to go for our date. We decided he would pick me up from school, take me to the movies then if there was enough time we would go to the Dot for dinner. I liked this date it seemed like fun. We pulled up to my house, with blaring metal music blasting on his sixteen independent speakers, I checked both ways to see if Peter was in site, and he wasn't, must be inside I thought so I snook a kiss in with Jay real fast and walked home. Surprisingly Jay waited till I was all the way inside before taking off. I smiled at the thought that he might actually care. I walked in to see a pissed off Manny, once again and an average looking Peter.

"Hey" I said sweetly.

"Em, where's Jay?" Peter said all too anxious.

"Probably heading home…Why?"

"Oh isn't he going to the races?"

"I don't know…"

"Kay well bye see you later love you!" He said overly cheeky and excitedly. I rolled my eyes but kissed him on the cheek.

"So Emma, I saw that kiss" Manny spoke.

"Yes Manny and I saw all of your kisses with Craig...on my bed"

"Emma! Shush, you can't do that to Peter, he will fail without you!"

"He'll make do; besides I have a plan"

"And what's that?"

"Setting Peter up with someone"

"Oh that's just charming! 'Hey want to go out with my boyfriend so I can let him off gently?'" Manny replied.

"This really isn't your business and you don't even like Peter so why are you getting in my face?"

"Because Jay is just going to use you, he hasn't changed, guys like that do not change! Peter held your hand in the hospital when most guys would have left Emma! Sure he snapped me topless and possibly destroyed me but he's good to you"

"We don't fit as a couple though, it's been fun I'm not going to lie but…Were not meant to be"

"Em!"

"Enough Manny"

"Ugh!" Manny walked out of the house. Where could she go? It's not she has a car, money or anyone with a car. I watched as she walked off towards who knows where and take out her phone. I just rolled my eyes and walked down to my basement to take a shower and probably watch TV and go to bed. I took my shower, watched TV and saw how the sun went down and still no sign of Manny returning home. I sighed, whatever happened to the girl who thought I was a stuck up prude princess? The one that thought I was no fun? I couldn't sleep that night much because I was too worried about Manny, damn it. I finally rolled over and slept peacefully. The next morning Manny wasn't there. I hoped she was ok, but I decided to call her anyways just to be sure. Three rings and I got her voicemail.

"Uhh hi Manny I'm worried about you call me back please!" I shut the phone off and got changed into black tight skinny jeans and a dark blue tank which was low cut which was somewhat tight. I looked a bit slutty but I wasn't worried. I ate breakfast in a rush and quickly got in Peter's car.

"Whoa you look…" He said "Hot"

"Really? Because I really didn't dress up much"

He pulled into the schools parking lot and kissed me. Boy this is going to be bad when we break up. I grinned and got out and walked fast to homeroom but I had to stop by my locker first which was right next to Manny's. I couldn't believe my eyes. Manny and Sean were talking all casual and then she attacked him in a kiss, well more like a make out. I just put my stuff away and turned to them.

"Well, I see this is where you've been Manny" I smirked. She abruptly stopped her kiss and kept her arms around Sean.

"Does it make you jealous Emma?" Manny said.

"No not really because I got a hot date soon" I said and turned away. I'm not jealous,

"Oh with Jay? After you break up with Peter? Wow Emma you're so nice!" She said sarcastically. I don't know what provoked this but I slapped her. Manny threw her books down and grabbed my hair and we tumbled down to the ground and rolled all around till Sean grabbed Manny off of me and the principal came.

"Jealous your ex grabbed me?!" Manny threatened.

"No way slut you can just pick up my trash" Whoops shouldn't have said that.

"Santos! Nelson! My office now!" Mrs. H yelled and we hurriedly sat in the office.

"You two girls are the best of friends from what I see, what happened?"

"She's a whore" Manny spat.

"Well she's a slut who likes to spend nights at boy's houses and not bother to call" I said.

"Girls a whore and a slut is the same thing, Emma you're suspended for three days, Manny you have to see the counselor about the whole spending nights at boy's houses even if it isn't true we still have to take action"

"What! This is bull!" Manny argued.

"Emma please go home and don't come back for three days" Mrs. H wrote a note explaining why I was suspended and sent me off to leave while her and Manny had a, from what it seems unpleasant conversation. I walked off but I was grabbed and pushed into an empty class room by Sean.

"Are you seriously going out with Jay?" Sean said.

"Yes...I am…Why do you care?"

"Damn it Emma, I came back here for you, I can't stop thinking about you, that kiss with Manny meant nothing please Em…I love you" He said with what seemed like full sincerity.

"Sean…It's been like…two years since I loved you, you left me, I need to get on with my life, please Sean…Go out with Manny she's…lonesome"

"But why would you choose Jay?"

"Because Sean, I don't know, the heart wants what the heart wants"

"Screw the heart then" He sighed.

"You'll find someone"

"Not like you though"

"Sure you will someone who is interested in you" I spoke hopefully.

"Please Emma? Just one date? Get to know me please?"

"No way Sean…It can't hurt but I just don't want to put my feelings on the line, you can call me if you want or IM me…As friends"

"Sure" He spoke harsh as I gave him my number and other information. I walked off into the open and dialed Jay's number. I couldn't think of anyone else to call. After the first ring he picked up.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" He greeted me.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" I responded.

"Hmm…Touché, so what's up Emma?"

"You want to pick me up?" I said.

"Give me a reason…?" His voice lingered.

"I got suspended" I blurted out.

"Wow good girl gone bad?" He chuckled

"Something like that"

"Alright green peace I'll be there in a few minutes meet me out front"

So I waited outside and in a matter of minutes Jay arrived in his overalls and driving a red tow truck that read "Tony's Auto Shop". I climbed in and crawled into the seat. Thank god I wasn't wearing a skirt or else I wouldn't be much of a lady. Jay examined me up and down.

"Nice" He smirked.

"What?"

"I said nice, it could have…double meaning?"

"Oh ha-ha, I couldn't find anything else"

"So you went to school in your…lingerie?"

"Am I that revealing?"

"Pretty much, not that I'm complaining" I leaned back and we drove to the auto shop, which was actually pretty far away if I weren't driving with Jay, who drives like a maniac.

**AN: Argh so it's long and a lot of people kept pming about this story so here it is. I don't even think I spell checked.**


End file.
